Now That I Have You: A Long Drabbles Series
by skywasmadeofamethyst
Summary: Just a Collection of short to long drabbles about Chibs and the characters from Now That I Have You. The drabbles will be everything from funny, sweet, angsty, and even smutty. You defiantly need to read Now That I Have You first.


_Prompt: Chibs' first time babysitting Mason while Molly is ill goes a little awry when the boy has some questions._

* * *

Chibs let out an exasperated sigh as he walked into Molly's bedroom and spotted a very stubborn ill blond attempting to put on a pair of blue jeans. The fever and the medication she'd taken for it had thrown her equilibrium completely off course, but her inability to balance apparently wasn't slowing her down.

Molly had called him from the hospital when she'd realized that she was too sick to even manage to drive home all on her own.

He'd ditched the clubhouse forcing one of the prospects to drive in in the tow truck to her rescue. He'd wound up driving her and Mason back to Molly's little rental house in the bug.

Molly felt embarrassed about this entire situation.

Chibs and she had only managed to go out on a few dates so far. So naturally she still wanted to keep up an aura of sex appeal. She was pretty sure that fever and vomiting weren't sexy.

She was sure that most men wouldn't be too thrilled to be pulled in to taking care of their sick girlfriend of only a month, not to mention her child.

She really didn't have anyone else that she could call though. She knew that Chibs was dependable.

He'd proved just how dependable he was by making it his job to take care of Molly. He'd been playing doctor/babysitter for about two days now.

He'd gone by his apartment and packed himself a bag full of clothing and whatever else he might need. He'd made himself at home in Molly's rental house.

He'd been carefully balancing taking care of Molly and being a good caregiver to Mason.

He slept in bed with Molly doing his best to make sure that he didn't overstep his bounds. He made sure Mason got to bed on time. He fed the boy. He kept him entertained so his mother could get some rest. He made sure Mason took a bath every night which was always a struggle.

He also took care of Molly and Mason's three legged pug Rocket. He'd even gone as far as taking Mason out with him while he took the pug for a walk around the neighborhood.

It was a new experience for Chibs given that he'd never really owned a pet. The only thing he had close to a pet back in his apartment was the goldfish Kerrianne had talked him into buying during her last visit to the states.

_Everyone should have a pet Da. Ma and I have a cat back home, she'd insisted._ And Chibs could never say no to his baby girl.

It was a miracle the goldfish Kerrianne had named Lemmy hadn't gone belly up yet. He knew that the only reason he cared about keeping the damn thing alive because it made him think of his daughter.

Having a pet was something he'd never imagined. It wasn't that he hated the idea. It had just never come up.

He was shocked to find that he didn't really mind doing all of this for Molly. He was flattered that she trusted him to care for her son and her, especially this early in their relationship.

He had done his best to make it very clear to her that he wasn't going to be scared away by this task.

She needed him and Chibs knew that Molly didn't have anyone else but him. He didn't want to let her down.

He'd gone out and gotten the holy tribeca of getting well; soup, medication for fever and nausea, and plenty of orange juice.

Molly had been on a strict diet of all the soup she could keep down, juice, and medication, for the past two days.

Chibs walked over to Molly placing a firm but gentle had on her all too hot shoulder. "What are ya doin Molly? Lay back down lass."

Molly looked up at him a dazed look on her face. "I can't just stay in bed all day long Filip. It's summer and Mason can't go to the hospital's daycare unless I'm at work. I can't parent and recover at the same time."

He let out a sigh not shocked that she was able to lock herself in _mommy mode _even while suffering from the stomach bug from hell.

She was as stubborn as she was pretty.

He managed to usher her back to bed, which wasn't too hard considering she was too weak to really put up a fight.

He got her to lie back on her bed as he made quick work of unfastening her jeans. She felt her cheeks flush from more than just the fever at this action. This wasn't exactly the way she pictured Chibs seeing her in her panties for the first time.

She wasn't even wearing pretty panties, she thought sullenly. White cotton panties didn't just reek of sex appeal.

Chibs did his best not to stare at Molly's lower half. He could tell that she was ashamed of her appearance. He was quite sure that most women wanted to keep up a certain look during this stage of a relationship.

Sick and grungy wasn't the look most women wanted to present to their boyfriends.

He'd be a liar though if he tried to deny that he didn't allow himself a tiny peek at her backside. He'd never thought that cotton panties could look so appealing. There was something about Molly's firm pale bottom underneath white cotton that made his blood rush.

He managed to get her to climb under the pink top sheets on her bed not surprised that she refused the white comforter. The fever made her go from hot to cold within seconds.

"Now ya lay back and get some sleep." He ordered as he smoothed back her sweaty hair. The fever was breaking at least.

"What about Mason? Five year olds aren't exactly self reliant. And you have to go up to TM today to look at that bike that man called you about." Molly argued trying her hardest to make him see reason.

Chibs let out a sigh remembering that he was supposed to take a look at some vintage Harley that one of the many men that attended club parties, was bringing in.

The man had told Chibs that if he fixed up the bike for him he'd give Chibs a bit of the profit he made when he sold it.

Chibs wanted that cash and he was excited by the prospect of being able to fix such an old Harley.

While he may be Son, he was still very passionate about his job at TM Auto. He had always loved the process of fixing up a bike or a car. He loved being able to take a piece of shit motorcycle or car that no one would even take a second glance at, and turning it into something amazing.

If he had all the money in the world he'd buy a fleet of wrecked cars and bikes and repair them all himself one at a time.

"I'll take him with me. He won't be any trouble. When we're done I'll take him to the clubhouse with me so you can get some rest. He's goin to be jus fine." Chibs replied knowing that this would technically be the first time he'd ever taken Mason to the clubhouse portion of the lot TM Auto and Samcro's clubhouse were located on.

He could tell that this suggestion made Molly anxious. He could see it in her eyes that she was debating allowing him to do this.

Chibs knew that he could handle taking care of Mason for the day. He'd been taking care of him since Molly had become ill.

He knew that he had to reassure her that he could handle this.

"It'll be jus fine. The lad'll have a blast. I'll bring one of those math workbooks ya got him and I'll make sure he eats. He's probably dyin for somethin other than soup." Chibs reassured her wanting to make it clear to her that he was perfectly capable of watching over Mason even in an atmosphere like the clubhouse.

Molly let out a sigh unsure if she wanted Mason in such a place without her. She was still struggling with coming to terms with this part of Chibs' life. She had her doubts and fears about samcro.

She knew though that Chibs would take good care of Mason. He'd been doing just that since she'd become ill.

And Chibs was right about the soup thing. Mason was probably sick of having soup for dinner every night.

"Okay fine." She blurted out trying to sound as though she had more faith in Chibs than she actually did.

Chibs leaned down pressing a soft kiss to her lips as he spoke. "Get some sleep Molly. I want ya to stay in this bed."

She gave him a sleepy smile as she spoke up. "The boys won't make fun of you for doing _Math with Mickey_ with Mason?"

He grinned at the mention of Mason's newest math workbook. Disney wasn't exactly manly.

"I don't give a shite if they do." He replied meaning every word of it.

It had become very obvious to him that Mason had taken up a special place in his heart. He was quickly bonding with the boy.

He knew that he'd do just about anything for Mason no matter how embarrassing it was. Getting teased by his brothers was well worth making the little lad happy, in Chibs' opinion.

She let out a huff as Chibs pressed another delicate kiss to her lips. "You're going to catch this bug if you keep on doing that. Then I'm going to be playing nurse."

Chibs grinned as he spoke before kissing her once again. "I'll be well worth it though."

* * *

Chibs sat at the bar in the clubhouse Mason parked beside him.

Mason munched on the grilled cheese and ham sandwich Chibs had made for him in the clubhouses kitchen.

It would have been easier to allow one of the many croweaters to prepare lunch for the child, but Chibs knew better than to allow it.

The last thing he needed was Mason blurting out to his mother than o_ne of the nice ladies at the clubhouse made Mr. Chibs and him sandwiches. _

Chibs knew that Molly wasn't one hundred percent sold on the club life yet. He knew that he would be treading on thin ice until he convinced her that the club wasn't all that bad.

Chibs had already gone through a few problems with Mason in his workbook and quite naturally it had earned Chibs a few raised eyebrows from Juice and Happy.

Chibs was just grateful that his brothers had kept their mouths shut. Though he was sure he'd be in for Mickey and Minnie jokes later once Mason was out of sight.

Chibs almost choked on his swig of beer as Mason spoke up. "Mr. Chibs why are there undies and those things Mommy wears hanging from the lights and that pipe?"

Chibs felt his cheeks flush knowing that Mason was referring to the various, bras panties and thongs decorating the clubhouse.

Little things that the croweaters who frequented the clubhouse and the Friday night parties left behind.

Some of the croweaters even purposely left their undergarments behind seeing the bras and underwear as some sort of way of leaving their mark on the clubhouse.

Chibs let out a sigh realizing that the closer he beacme to Mason the more questions the boy would have about this life. There were obviously sides to his world that weren't appropriate for a child to know about.

At least the boy didn't ask about the stripper pole, Chibs reminded himself. Count your blessings, he thought bitterly.

He could distinctly hear Juice chuckling in the background obviously thinking that this situation was just hilarious.

Chibs ignored the urge to turn back and tell Juice to shut it as he racked his brain for a good solution to this issue.

He swallowed the beer that he hadn't spit out knowing that he just couldn't tell the little boy the truth.

The last thing he wanted was to have to find a way to explain to Mason what a Croweater was. Not that he'd ever really tell the child the truth though.

He stared down at Mason to see the boy was holding his glass of milk staring up at him expectantly.

He knew there was no way of getting out of this one.

"Well laddie it's like...a lost and found. Someone lost all these bras and undies. We put em up ere so...maybe they'll see em and take em back." Chibs lied hoping that the ridiculous story was believable enough for Mason.

Mason sat his glass of milk back down on the table a frown on his face as he spoke. "But how did they lose them?"

Chibs cleared his throat knowing that his cheeks had darkened. Christ kids really did say the darnest things. "Well...they forgot them when they got undressed to take a shower. Sometimes they take baths in the bathrooms here when they have...sleepovers."

Mason tilted his head to the side clearly contemplating this obviously far fetched tale. He knew that Mr. Chibs wouldn't lie to him, but this was just plain weird.

Everyone knew you put your dirty clothes in the laundry basket when you took baths. Didn't these people's mommies ever teach them that?, the little boy contemplated.

"That's silly." Mason remarked as he took another bite of his sandwich.

Chibs let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding in as he spoke up. "Aye it is."

He took another swig of his beer as a sudden frightening thought entered his mind. What if Mason passed on this nutty tale about lost undies and bras to his mother.

Molly would slaughter him if she ever heard anything about her son asking about Croweaters panties and bras.

Five year olds shouldn't be seeing things like this. Chibs knew that there were at least a dozen other things for Mason to question him about in the clubhouse; the stripper pole obviously, and the pictures around the clubhouse from motorcylce rallys that some of the brothers attended that contained bare breasted women if you looked close enough.

He cleared his throat as he spoke up. "Don't tell yer ma bout this laddie."

"It's a secret?" Mason asked clearly excited about being told something that he wasn't even allowed to tell his mother.

"Aye a big secret." Chibs replied doing his best to remain cheery about this all and ignore the guilt he felt about keeping this tale from Molly.

Mason took him by shock as he spoke again. "Okay I won't tell...You're weird Mr. Chibs."

Chibs let out a chuckle relieved that the boy had bought his crazy tale and more importantly that it would remain between them.

_Yep he could totally handle this babysitting Mason at the clubhouse thing. _


End file.
